Number One
by BleedingAngel91
Summary: ...Another sob riped though her as she saw all the pictures of them on the wall. Walking over to the wall she lifted her hand to begin to throw the pictures to the ground, but stopped short when a knock sounded on the front door. R&R.


A/N: This is my second song fic and I hope I get some reviews for this story. OK the this is how the story is.

_**Song Lyrics**_

"People Talking"

'People Thoughts'

**Number One**

_**I saw my boyfriend hanging with this girl that I hate  
He didn't have to tell me why last night he was late  
I can't believe what you tell me  
Your lies have come undone  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one**_

"What do you think you're doing with her?"A girl asked her boyfriend, of three years, that was standing to close to the girl she loathed her entire life.

"We were just talking Pan. Isn't that right Sarah?" He said definsively. He turned from Marron and grabbed for Pan's hands, grasping them tightly in his larger ones.

"Whatever Trunks if you think it's nessecery to lie to me and put our relationship on the line that is fine with me. Good-bye Trunks." Pan said pulling away from him and running in the direction of their apartment.

"Pan wait! You got everything wrong. It isn't how it looks." Trunks's voice faded as she got further away.

"How can he do this to me. I thought he loved me and that we were going to live a happy life but no he just had to go and cheat on me with the person who I hate more than life itself." Pan said through her tears.

Another sob riped though her as she saw all the pictures of them on the wall. Walking over to the wall she lifted her hand to begin to throw the pictures to the ground, but stopped short when a knock sounded on the front door. Pan kept quiet to see if they would give up and go away, but then the person on the orther side of the door spoke.

"Pan! Pan open the door! I know you think that I'm lying but I'm not, you have to believe me! Please open the door!" Trunks screamed through the closed door, His voice was cracking and just the sound of it was making her cry even more than before.

'He must have forgotten to take his set of keys.' Pan thought as she finished her packing. She really didn't have a lot of valuable things except for the things that Trunks had given her for special occations. With tears streaming down her face she unlocked the door and opened it.

"Pan your not seriously thinking of leaving me are you?" Trunks's eyes were watering as he tried to look into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Trunks but I can't live with you if you can't even tell me the truth. You've coming home late everyday for the past week and now I catch you with my enemy and you think I'm going to trust whatever word that comes out of your mouth. Think again because I will not be fooled twice. And I am leaving if you decide to tell me the truth you can look me up, call me, write me, or maybe if your a real man tell me face to face. Good-bye." Pan ended her speech with a sobbing sound that made her whole body shake.

"Before... Before you leave me... I... I want you... I want you to know that... That I will always love you. No matter what you think I did or didn't do." Trunks told her truthfully, tears trailing down his face. She nodded, turning around to head for the street to catch a taxi. "Pan!"

"Yes?" Pan asked hopefully.

"Before you leave can I... Can we share just one more kiss... Please?" Trunks asked. He had a downcasted look on his face as if he was a little boy who had his puppy kicked by the schoool bully. Pan couldn't speek so she just nodded. Trunks ran up to her and took her in his arms, holding her tightly to him, he kissed her love, deeply, intimatly, and desperatly. Pan answered with the same feelings but also with hope. Letting her go slowing, he whispered things to her that she wanted to hear but wasn't sure if they were true. Kissing his cheek she said her last good-bye to him and got in the waiting taxi.

_**I took a ride to the city  
Had to get out of this place  
I just can't stand the pity  
When the tears fall down my face  
I used to think it was over  
But its only just begun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one**_

"Were to ma'am?" The clean round man asked her from the front seat.

"To the airport, please." Looking out the back window as Trunks began to shrink in the distance.

"So it seems you don't want to leave you man. Is it alright it I ask you why you're leaving that poor boy." The drive asked her. Turning his face toward her for a brief second. She realized that he was at least in his late fourties/early fifties and was married.

"Why not. You see he's been coming home late for a week already and today I caught him with this woman I absolutly hate and now he's trying to tell me that he isn't seeing her and I don't know if I should believe him. I mean I want to believe him, I love him with every ounce of being in me but after all this I don't know. What do you think Mr...," Leaning forward she tried to read his name off his licence on the dashboard, "Mr. Sweetwater. By the way my name is Pan."

"Well Pan I have a daughter, Susanna, about your age and she went though the same thing you're going through with your young man. Although it wasn't her enemy that she saw him, Micheal, with it was her best friend, Marron, who was engagged and still is to some man named John. Susanna's not one for thinking though and just up and left him."

"What happened to them Mr. Sweetwater?"

"Well the next day Micheal came to my house and of course knew that Susanna would be there, demanded to see her. She was locked in her room mind you, and we told him that but he didn't listen . We had to buy a new door because he broke down the her door just to get her to listen to him. They stayed up there in her room for three hours or better just yelling at each other." Mr. Sweetwater laughed at the memory of it.

"What happened when they came down?" Pan asked sitting on the edge of her seat.

"They didn't come down, my son and his wife, Jasper and Katrina, my wife, Vivian, and I ran up there and found them kissing." He said shaking his head and signaled to change lanes.

"What? Why were they kissing?"

"It was all a mistake, he was asking Marron if she new of a romantic place where he could purpose to Susie. They, including John were making plans for Susie, everyday after work and when he explained to Susie she understood. He then purposed to her and she agreed. That's why they were kissing. Well here's your stop Pan." Mr.Sweetwater said pulling into the parking lot.

"Thank you for the story. How much do I owe you Mr. Sweetwater?"

"Nothing dear. You gave this old man enough just by letting my talk to you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Go before I talk you to meet my family and have them bug you about your love life, young lady." He said with a laugh. Pan nodded, waved good-bye, and left to get on her flight.

_**One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I hitched a ride on a Greyhound stashed away on a train  
Bought a ticket for the subway  
Playin' guitar in the rain  
I wanna follow the rivers to an island in the sun  
Now I'm living on the run looking out for number one**_

"Thank you for flying first class, have a nice day." The flight attendent said over the microphone.

Pan walked down the stairs, as soon as she got to the ground she looked to the sky and prayed to the gods that Trunks meant every word he told her as she was leaving. A nice looking man about her age came up to her and stopped in front of her, while a grin streached across his face. Pan raised an eyebrow at him.

"Hey there beautiful are you waiting for someone or are you waiting to see who you like better." His voice was deep, but not as deep as Trunks's and he wasn't as good looking as Trunks, and... Wait a minute was she comparing this guy to Trunks, she had to stop.

"Sorry guy. I'm a nun and unless you want to be sent to Hell for hitting on me I suggest that you leave my be." Pan said in a her holiest voice. Pleased when his eyes widen, Pan turned and began to walk away from him.

"Sorry Miss. Nun-Lady! I didn't know, I wouldn't have done that if you were wearing you nun outfit." He screamed out quickly.

"Do not worry child I will not wish you to Hell. Good-bye." Pan said trying to controll her laughter. Laeving the parking lot she headed for a bus stop. 'To mother and fathers house we go. Yepee.' Pan thought sarcasticaly as the bus stopped near her old house.

"Sweetheart!" Her mothers voice rang with happiness.

"Mother, how are you and father doing?"

"Fine. Where's Trunks? He told me last week and now that you're here we can start planning."

"Trunks's... Wait a minute what did Trunks tell you?"

"That he was going to purpose to you and that the next time you two come it was to write the wedding invitations."

"What?" Pan whispered.

"He said the Wedding Planner Marron was almost done with everything back in there. Sweetie why are you so pale."

"Because I made the biggest mistake in my entire life."

_**One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
Late at night trying to fight  
I just might think about him  
Right now I'm feeling fine  
I'm better off without him ya!**_

**Two Months Later**

"Trunks. Dear what are you doing here?" Pan's mother questioned as the opened the door.

"Is Pan home, Mrs. Son. It took me two months to get everything postponed and I think that Pan needs to understand that-"

"Mother who's at the door?" Pan asked as she came up beside her mother to peer out the door. "Trunks."

"Pan can we please talk... Alone?"

"Sure. excuse us please mother. We can talk outside in the garden." Pan said as she lead the way to the garden on the brick path.

"When did your parents get the garden or the bricks."

"When I put it in two months ago."

"Pan I came to tell you that you got everything all wrong that day you left and I want you to understand that I would never cheat on you."

"I know and I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions."

"So you forgive me?" Trunks said slightly confused. When she nodded and jumped into his arms. Smiling he hugged her tightly to him and kissed her deeply. "Will you marry me... Please?"

"Can I have my engagement ring to flawnt around now?" Pan asked happily. Trunks pulled the ring from his pocket and slipped onto her figiner.

**_One day you'll see me but only when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I know that one day you'll see me  
I'll haunt you when your dreaming  
One day you'll say I was the one  
I'm number one_**

**Five Years Later**

"Pan I came home a little early because I thought that you might go into labor early."

"Tthat is really sweet of you honey, but I highly doubt that I will go into labor two and a half months early."

"Daddy is mommy going to expoled." Their four year old asked as she watched her mother luagh.

"No sweetie why?" Trunks asked her as he picked her up.

"Because dat's what Tommy from Preschool told me happened to mommy's with a baby in their tummy."

"Well, Tommy is an egghead for telling you this. Don't believe him Harmony, at least not at the age you two are at now." Trunks said tickling Harmony's tummy.

"Stop making me luagh and watch the rest of the movie with me." Pan said snuggling into Trunks's side when he sat down next to her.

"I love you mommy and daddy." Harmony said.

"I love you Harmony and you too Pan." Trunks replied.

"I love you both. Now let's finish the movie." Pan retored as she kissed them both on the lips.


End file.
